Recuerdos de cumpleaños
by Crow Sakamaki
Summary: One-shot del pervertido de los Sakamaki por su cumpleaños : ) ¡Feliiizzz Cumpleeañooss a los Trillizos!


Aquí les traigo el One-shot de ¡RAITOxHIKARI! Espero que les guste

OtakuDL.: Gracias por leer y espero que te agrade como es tu OC!

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo tenia tiempo libre y cree esta historia Cx

Sin más que decir, acá va el capítulo!

En un fresco atardecer de marzo, un joven de sombrero caminaba con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro por los extensos jardines de la residencia Sakamaki. Su mirada brillaba con algo muy similar a la alegría, algo que creía jamás poder sentir, que no era para un ser de la oscuridad como él. ¿Quién diría que el pervertido de Raito Sakamaki estaría sonriendo y dando a relucir sus colmillos tan solo por recordar todo lo que le sucedió desde que una chiquilla llego a la mansión y que hacia rabiar a sus hermanos? Esa humana, era tan diferente a las que habian pasado por ese lugar. Tan diferente a las que él frecuentaba solo para divertirse un rato y luego alimentarse. Tan especial para él.

-fu fuu, si Ayato-kun y Kanato-kun me molestarían al verme así- dijo divertido mientras se detenía al ver a la distancia al pelilila con su inseparable peluche sentado en el barandal del balcón y al pelirrojo caminar junto a Yui hacia la fuente. Su sonrisa se extendió al recordar la fecha. Hoy era el cumpleaños de ellos. Los trillizos estaban de fiesta cada uno a su manera, Ayato en compañía de la Bitch-chan su novia, Kanato junto con...bueno con su Teddy y él a diferencia de cumpleaños anteriores veces que salía y buscaba la compañía de alguna que estuviera dispuesta a hacerle compañía, pero hoy era diferente. Ya sabía con quien quería pasar su cumpleaños.

_Flash back_

El día estaba frio y opaco, los días que tanto les gustaba a los vampiros, ya que no los fastidiaba el sol. El responsable del lugar los había reunido en la sala para informarles que había recibido una llamada de "ese sujeto" en las que les avisaba que tendrían visitas, y que por favor sea bien recibida y claro...no la maten.

Había empezado a llover con intensidad cuando tocaron a la puerta, nadie esperaba que al abrirla la jovencita que entraba espesara a correr sin razón por toda la sala quejándose de que la lluvia había arruinado su vestimenta en la que tardo horas...días, MESES... En escoger para ir a ese lugar, cosa que hiso resbalar una gota de la cabeza a los presentes.

-Debo suponer que tú eres Hikari- fueron las frías y serias palabras del pelinegro de lentes que lograron que la joven peliceleste detuviera su carrera para quedar a unos cuatro pasos delante de él.

-¡Haaaai!- respondió mientras imitaba la pose militar.

-Are Are- dijo Raito con voz cantarina luego de aparecer detrás de la chica que vestía una blusa manga corta al cuerpo morada y una falda hasta la mitad del muslo aproximadamente color negra con volados, unas medias y unos zapatos negros acordonados con taco alto. la chica dio un brinco asustada al sentir como el joven detrás de ella la abrazaba por la cintura y lamia su mejilla- Parece que tenemos una nueva Bitch-chan para divertirnos- termino por decir sugerentemente muy cerca del oído de esta que se puso roja inmediatamente, se soltó y corrió a ocultarse detrás del vampiro pelinegro.-Nee, ¿Acaso me temes Bitch-chan?- ladeo la cabeza y la miro fingiendo estar dolido, pero luego sonrio pícaramente al mirar con mas atención a la chica, parecía una niña asustada, lo miraba con miedo y ¿pena?, era unos centímetros más baja que Yui y también era delgada pero muy bonita. Reiji miro fastidiado a su hermano menor como advertencia y giro para mirar a la chiquilla que se escondía detrás de él.

-No le hagas caso, Ya que eres a quien esperábamos hare las presentaciones- dijo el azabache fríamente- Él es Shu, el hijo mayor...-señalo al joven rubio que estaba recargado en una pared y parecía dormir. -Yo soy Reiji, el segundo hijo, siguen los trillizos. Ayato y ella su novia Yui- señalo al pelirrojo que retenía abrazada por la cintura a una jovencita rubia de ojos rosas.

-Espero que respetes a tu Ore-sama, tonta humana-dijo con superioridad este, pero enseguida fue regañado por la severa mirada de su hermano mayor por haberlo interrumpido y solo chasqueo la lengua y volteo la mirada.

-Como decía, él, es Kanato- la joven peliceleste vio al que parecía un niño que hablaba con un peluche y reía solo, no sabía si eso era tierno o loco, ya que el chico de pelo lila tenía en la mirada cierto aire medio siniestro, volvió a dirigir su vista al que parecía ser el responsable de la familia- él es Raito...- en ese momento su mirada se enfocó y se cruzó con la del chico de sombrero que por alguna razón la ponía nerviosísima, él la miraba al principio sugerente y pervertidamente, pero luego de verse mutuamente unos momentos y perderse en esos ojos esmeralda comprendió todo, ese chico seria todo un problema, así que mejor evitarlo. Corrió rápidamente la mirada y la fijo en el alvino que parecía molesto de estar ahí-...y él es el menor, Subaru.

-Hai! aunque podrías haberte salteado todo esto Reiji-chan- dijo DulceMelosaMolestamente la chica mientras se le acercaba y lo abrasaba a lo que TODOS se sorprendieron. ¿!Una humana abrazaba y hablaba cariñosamente a Reiji¡? ¿Estaba loca acaso?, era clara una cosa, estaba muerta

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso no me recuerdan? ¡Shu! ¡Reiji! ¿En serio no saben quién soy?- protestaba ofendida mientras soltaba al alto pelinegro y a una velocidad impresionante llego al lado del rubio para zarandearlo y hacerlo abrir los ojos para verla. Los mayores se miraron confundidos entre sí, y los otros estaban peor, Raito miraba con celos a la escena protagonizada por ese trio tan raro, ¿Por qué rayos esa niña les prestaba tanto interés a los aburridos de los Sakamaki mayor, estando él ahí para que se diviertan?

-Hoooolaaa! Shu-chan! Rei-chan! Soy yooooo!-insistía alterada y ansiosa porque la recuerden. Pero se dio por vencida y se enojó.- tks. . . soy Hika-chan ¿les suena?-dijo molesta y les dio la espalda. Los hijos de Beatrix se miraron confundidos pero es unos instantes surgió en la mente de ambos el recuerdo de una niña molesta y alocada de pelo celeste persiguiéndolos por la mansion para jugar. Un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos vampiros al recordar los castigos que recibieron por las travesuras que los obligaba hacer, era la única persona a la que el pelinegro considero amiga, al igual que el rubio antes de conocer a Edgar. Esos recuerdos eran de cuando tenían nueve, ocho y siete años…solo unos niños.

-Hika-chan- susurro el mayor mientras la observaba con esa postura de niñita encaprichada, reprimió una risa al recordar que eso era lo que hacía cuando ellos se negaban a jugar con ella.

-Tks… ¿Quién diría que volverías a aparecer?-dijo divertido y con media sonrisa el ojimagenta- Ella los vio por sobre su hombro y les sonrio.

_Fin Flash Back_

Raito frunció el ceño molesto al recordar cómo se le complicaba estar a solas con la ojiverde que si no estaba zamarreando a Shu, estaba desacomodando los libros de Reiji… estos nunca la regañaban, hasta la consentían en cierto punto. Luego de explicarles la historia de donde se conocían, y de que ella dijera que le pidió a esa persona que la enviara como una supuesta novia sacrificio para darles una sorpresa, los mayores le prohibieron a el resto de sus hermanos y a él en especial no beber su sangre.

Recordaba perfectamente como cada vez que se cruzaban esta esquivaba su mirada y se ponía nervioso. Como cada vez que quería acercársele uno de los mayores aparecía y lo regañaba. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta esa mocosa ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y le fastidiaba la idea de que lo ignorara por estar junto a Reiji o Shu. Si, la celaba de sobremanera y se enojaba cuando ella lo evitaba ya que solo era así con él. Con Ayato, Kanato y Subaru se llevaba bien, podría decirse que se hiso gran amiga de estos, y ni hablar de cuando estaba con Bitch-chan, cuando estaban juntas no se sabía si planeaban dar un paseo por el jardín o dominar el mundo. Daba hasta miedo interrumpir sus charlas.

-¡Raaaaaaitoooo!- oyó el grito de la chica que había invadido su mundo tan abruptamente y sin notarlo. Su ahora amada novia desde ya varios meses. Sonrio estúpidamente cuando esta lo abrazo fuertemente y tironeo de su camisa para que se agachara unos centímetros y luego de ponerse de puntitas de pie le dio un rápido beso en los labios.- Feliz Cumpleaños Pervertido- y le regalo esa sonrisa que desde la primera vez que la vio, juro el provocar el esa sonrisa tan sincera y risueña en la peliceleste.

-Gracias Hika-chan- respondió mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella y la abrasaba por la cintura.-Nee ¿y mi regalo?-pregunto sugerentemente sobre su oído y ella se estremeció ante eso.

-¡Sakamaki Raito!- lo regaño la chica mientras daba un golpe en el hombro a su pervertido novio.

-fu fuu- rio y volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella en un dulce beso, cuando se separó la ojiverde lo vio curiosa al notar lo tierno de ese beso y la mirada tan llena de emociones con la que él vampiro de sombrero la veía.

-Oye ¿Por qué andas tan pensativo?- se animó a preguntarle.

-Solo recordaba todo lo que me has hecho hacer desde que llegaste aquí, nee has sido muy mala conmigo Hika-chan- protesto con fingido pesar el joven y fue el turno de reír de Hikari.

-Es que me intimidabas tonto, jaja… aún recuerdo cuando te declaraste- dijo divertida y sonrojada- Kyaaaa! De solo pensarlo quiero ocultarme bajo piedras de nuevo ¡Porque tuviste que declararte así!¡Qué vergüenza!-

_Flash Back_

Tres meses! Hace tres meses que andaba detrás de la nueva chiquilla de pelo celeste y que esta solamente lo evitaba a como diera lugar, se estaba volviendo loco y no entendía el porqué, no entendía porque quería estar cerca de ella más que nadie, no entendía porque se molestaba tanto verla junto al resto de sus hermanos u otro chico de lo más normal y alegre cuando a él solo lo esquivaba. Porque además de involucrarse en una pelea con un humano que se le acercaba demasiado a ella y luego de ser duramente regañado y castigado por Reiji, solo prefirió ignorar ese estúpido vacío que sentía al verla y que esta se diera la vuelta para irse por otro lugar lejos de él, prefirió ignorar esa alegría que surgía en su ser cuando por accidente chocaba con ella y la rozaba aunque sea unos segundos antes de que esta saliera huyendo despavorida de su lado.

Se arto, eso era demasiado. Ya lo había admitido… Esa muchacha escurridiza lo enamoro. Así que dejando su orgullo y sus bromas de lado, se dirigió al laboratorio/biblioteca del hermano responsable, golpeo la puerta un par de veces y luego escucho la voz fría del pelinegro. Abrió con cuidado y nervios e ingreso.

-Raito- lo miro confundido el alto azabache, y con cierto recelo… ninguno de sus familiares iba a su laboratorio sin una buena razón, rezo a lo más sagrado que no sean más problemas, ya le había advertido que si cometía otra imprudencia llamaría a padre para que se encargue de él y como nadie en su sano juicio preferiría los castigos de esa persona supuso que se comportaría como debía ser. Reiji ya empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza al tratar de pensar en que se había metido ahora el joven de pelo cobrizo.

-Necesitare un…-trago saliva al tratar de prepararse a lo que seguiría diciendo y a las posibles consecuencias al haber presenciado el instinto protector que tenían sus hermanos mayores por la chica que lo cautivo- Necesitare un favor Reiji- la mirada aún más confundida del pelinegro seguía fija en el aparentemente ¿nervioso? Chico de sombrero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

\- Pide una reunión onegai Reiji-nii – pidió casi suplicante.- necesito hablar con todos y solo a ti obedecerán.-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?-pregunto ahora curioso

-Lo sabrás, pero necesito que estén todos- luego de eso, el azabache tardo unos momentos en responder, momentos que a Raito lo incomodaban más y más, luego de esos tortuosos momento Reiji ajusto sus gafas y asintió.

-Está bien, espero que no sea ninguna de tus molestas bromas Raito. De ser así serás disciplinado como debe ser, para no volver a malgastar mí tiempo en tonterías contigo.-dijo viéndolo severamente y caminando hacia la sala.- ven-

-S..si- asintio torpemente.- Gracias-

*momentos después*

Una vez reunidos todos en la sala, y de que el hijo pervertido de Cordelia se convenciera una y un millón de veces más de no salir corriendo de ahí y huir a Hawái cambiando su identidad…se decidió a hacer lo que su corazón sugería.

-Oe! ¿Para qué diablos molestas a Ore-sama, Raito? ¡Ya habla de una vez y no me hagas perder tiempo!- protestaba Ayato sentado desde el sofá de terciopelo rojo junto a Yui. Subaru estaba recargado en la pared realmente fastidiado de estar ahí y reprimiendo las ganas de golpear está si no quería ser nuevamente castigado, Kanato abrazaba fuerte a su Teddy sentado en un sillón individual rojo. Shu, Reiji y Hikari estaban parados, la chica entre ambos jóvenes, el rubio trataba de no dormirse y el coleccionista de vajillas miraba con intriga a su hermano menor, que parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

-Ayato, cuida tus modales-

-Tks! Que fastidio! ¡Habla de una vez! ¿¡Quieres!?- obviamente Subaru no se pudo reprimir y termino golpeando la pared y recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del encargado del lugar.

-YA VA! No me apuren!- grito alterado el de sombrero sorprendiendo a todos.

-Parece que Raito-kun esta realmente incomodo ¿Nee, Teddy?-

-Bueno, si nadie mas tiene algo para decir, hablare- todos quedaron en silencio- Etto… queria,…queria decirles que…me he enamorado, y etto… a pesar de lo que pase, no me rendiré, y…are lo que sea por esta persona- cuando dijo esto último sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en la peliceleste que casi se cae de espalda ante lo que dijo el chico y se puso más roja que el mismo pelo de Ayato-Fuu fuu, me atrapaste Hika-chan- luego de lo que dijo se escuchó el suspiro de la rubia al presenciar esa escena tan romántica a su parecer. La mirada de los mayores se fijó intensamente en el enamorado joven y este los miro nervioso pero seguro.

-Reiji-kun, Shu-kun, ¿Me permitirían cortejar a esa bella señorita?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hikari que en ese momento deseaba que la tragase la tierra a seguir avergonzándose así. Si continuaba estaba segura que se iba a desmayar desmayadamente.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Kyaaaa! Raito ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto totalmente colorada la chica mientras se soltaba del abrazo y tapaba su rostro con ambas manos –Reiji y Shu casi me asesinaban con sus miradas y sus preguntas ¡Fue Horrible!-

-¿A ti? Oh lamento decirte Bitch-chan pero a quien casi asesinan es a mí, fuu fuu…aún recuerdo el "interrogatorio", casi no salgo vivo.- dijo acongojado al recordarse en un cuarto oscuro apuntado solo por un reflector directamente y con sus hermanos mayores uno lo tenía atado con unos auriculares blancos y otro le tiraba té caliente ante cada respuesta errada o intento de broma. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ahora todo estaba bien, mejor no recordar ese afecto fraternal. La chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas al recordar el estado en el que salió del laboratorio el joven enamorado.

-Ah no te quejes, estas vivito y lo siento, no tenía taaaanta idea de lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser Rei y Shu- dijo divertida mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio y junto a este empezaban a caminar por el camino de rosas hacia la mansion.

-Nee…pero dejando los recuerdos de lado ¿No tienes ningún regalo para tu adorado novio?- volvió a preguntar mientras se detenía y la jalaba haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo y que un violento tono rojo la cubriera.

-Etto…s..Si tengo pero tienes que acompañarme adentro- le respondió nerviosa.

-uuuhm…esta bien, vamos- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en la habitación de la chica y él ya la estaba besando y dirigiéndola a la cómoda cama de la joven…peeero, Hikari lo freno y se corrió de su alcance.

-Espera Raito, mi regalo es otro- dijo mientras se dirigía a su ropero y sacaba una caja circular y una bolsita mediana de regalo- Cierra los ojos- le pidió y el chico obedeció con una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que recibiría un regalo de verdad y eso en cierta forma lo alegraba y más aún, que sea de la chica que robo su corazón.

-Ábrelos!- cuando abrió sus ojos su sonriente novia de pelo celeste le entregaba esos obsequios que el tomo con mucha curiosidad. Al sacar la tapa de la caja, un sombrero del estilo del suyo de color negro opaco con un listón con un pequeño moño de un color negro brillante. Era muy bonito y enseguida retiro su sombrero y se colocó el que le regalo la ojiverde. Luego abrió la bolsa de regalo y retiro un portarretrato con la una foto de ellos dos, él la abrazaba desde atrás por la cintura posesivamente y recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica y ella descansaba sus brazos en los de el en una especie de abrazo. Ambos sonreían alegremente y miraban a la cámara.

-Esa foto es la que nos sacó Yui cuando cumplimos un mes juntos, etto…espero que te gus…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque sus labios fueron unidos a los del cumpleañero en un beso lleno de amor, pasión y alegría que fue rápidamente correspondido. Raito recordaba perfectamente ese día, como todos los que pasaba junto a ella, él mismo le había insistido por tener una foto juntos y le pidió a la rubia que se las tome, cosa que acepto alegremente.

Se dejó llevar, se dejaron llevar…era hora de su otro regalo. Era hora de terminar su cumpleaños junto a la persona que más amaba y siendo un solo ser con ella.

The End…

¡TA-DA! …..Y Eeeeese fue el One-shot! ¿Qué les pareció? Si me puse romanticona es que estaba comiendo cosas dulces XD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y antes de irme quiero decir…¡FELIIZZ CUMPLEEAÑOOS AYATO, KANATO Y RAITO! *tira serpentinas y abraza la imagen de los trillizos en la computadora*

Ahora sip…dejen su reviews y ganaran un día de Spa junto con el Diabolik Lovers que elijan ¡Reiji es mío!*mirada celosa*

Bueeno eso es todo….¡Nos Leemos luego!


End file.
